1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripper device, and more particularly to an adjustable gripping exercising device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical gripper devices comprise a pair of handles coupled together by resilient members and movable together against the biasing force of the resilient members so as to practise gripping exercises. However, the resilient force of the resilient members can not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional gripper devices.